


Shared Realities

by KureKai_King



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: As Jamie and the Burgess Gang grow up into their teens, it's time to reflect on what made their childhoods so special.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett & Jack Frost, Jamie Bennett/Pippa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Shared Realities

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for a friend's challenge last month

It had been a long time since Jamie Bennett had been ten years old. Given, children age up and develop new feelings and brain patterns. It’s inevitable. But, Jamie had tried to keep hold of his childhood for as long as he could. There were far too many amazing memories attached to those years that he could never dream of forgetting.   
  
Memories sprinkled and glittering with snow and nothing but fun adventures. His little sister and their friends had never felt happier than they had in those times.    
  
He often wondered what Jack was up to these days, now that Jamie was no longer considered a child (and Sophie was only just on the edge of slipping off the spectrum). He hadn’t seen the winter spirit for many years now, despite the yearly snowfall, and it often made him think that maybe his belief no longer allowed him to see Jack due to his age - because he had most certainly not stopped believing in the Guardian of Fun.   
  
Was he still up to his usual trickery whenever he grew bored? Were other spirits treating him well now that he was at the elite status of being a Guardian of Childhood? Jack had told them many stories about various spirits around the globe chasing him off or talking badly behind his back. Jack had always been reserved - which Jamie had been surprised to learn one time - most of it, if not all of it, coming from his first three hundred years of solitude treatment.   
  
Jamie certainly missed his magical, best friend.   
  
Sophie still believed to the point where she could still see them. She often told Jamie of the times when she would catch glimpses of the Guardians. She would see a flash of grey fur on Easter mornings in the local park, or a particularly chilly breeze would seemingly be playful when tugging at her clothing while she walked under greying snow clouds.   
  
Jamie had grown a lot on his own. He was about the same height as Jack was now, and most of his time was spent in his room studying hard for when he finally gradated high school and would be sent off to college. The posters in his room had changed from crayon hand-drawn pictures taped to the wall alongside his video games posters, to wall hangings of his favourite music bands and meaningful messages of motivation.   
  
His closest friend, Pippa, had grown with him in terms of coming to realise they deeply held feelings that reached beyond the boundaries of their friendship. In turn, she had agreed to become his girlfriend once he had suddenly blurted to asking her out in the middle of the school dance, thanking his lucky stars that the dim lighting had hidden his obvious blush. A kiss to his cheek and hands readjusting their place on his body had been his official answer.   
  
Pippa knew he still believed, but she accepted that even if she felt differently now that they were older. Jamie appreciated that to no end, knowing it wasn’t common for your lover to accept such a trait in reality. She studied alongside him for a hopeful acceptance into college.   
  
Their other friends had grown to travel along their own paths, too, but the group still stayed in touch as much as they could.   
  
The twins - Claude and Caleb - had taken a competitive liking to ice hockey, managing to master their skills and become an invincible duo on the local Burgess team. It was the thing they would be studying the most on when they, too, went to college, but it had already been long-decided that it would be a different college to Jamie and Pippa.   
  
Cupcake - and the group had always referred to her as this, even when they discovered it was simply just a nickname - had taken up many, many ballet lessons over the years Jamie always felt his heart warm whenever he thought about how she had never given up her love of unicorns even when others in the school deemed it childish (there had even been a small rumour of Jamie and Cupcake becoming a couple because they still kept their childhood loves close to their hearts).   
  
Monty was another story. The most timid of the group had found his inner courage and developed a personality full of boldness that it had thrown Jamie and co. off guard to begin with. But Monty was still Monty deep down, he had been meddling in all sorts of sciences trying to understand his shyness and making progress with becoming less so. He was still the timid one of the group, but just…not as much now.   
  
Jamie laid on his bed one afternoon with Pippa nestled into his side while he watched the gentle snowfall from the window. He kept thinking about the recent years and the near futures of the Burgess gang.    
  
They had all certainly changed, but kept themselves at the same time.    
  
Pippa was already asleep and the calm atmosphere was sending Jamie off too. But just as his eyes dropped to a close, he swore he had finally seen a familiar figure lounging on a tree branch, clad in navy blue and a shock of white hair. It put a smile on his face.   
  
Jack, forever keeping an eye on the special group of believers for all these years, had once felt a pain as he watched them all move on in their lives. And even though he had known and the others had been helping prepare him for the inevitable, Jack felt an overwhelming sense of pride whenever he saw each of them.   
  
This was his town. These were his kids. This was the place of the beginning for all of them, and it would forever stay that way. Whether Jamie and his friends continued to stay in Burgess for adulthood or move to begin the next chapters of life in another part of the world, Jack was certain to keep track of them, for he awaited the day they had children of their own, and told his story once again.   
  
It was the end of the beginning, and the beginning of the end. 


End file.
